Кукла
(англ. The Doll) — персонаж в игре Bloodborne, повышает уровень игрока за отголоски крови, необходимые для становления Присутствия луны, скрывающегося во сне. Описание При первом посещении Сна охотника можно будет обнаружить хрупкую фарфоровую куклу, не отвечающую ни на какие действия игрока, стеклянные глаза которой направлены на Луну, но после того как игрок получит одно очко озарения, она оживёт. Кукла дружелюбная, спокойная и нежная. Она выражает искреннюю любовь и глубокое уважение к своему создателю — человеку. В локации «Старая заброшенная мастерская» находится реальная Кукла. Она неподвижно сидит в углу и не реагирует ни на какие действия. Прототипом Куклы является Мария, ученица Германа. Диалоги История Кукла – человеческое изобретение, лишённое жизни. Во Сне охотника она оживает и оказывается наделённой душой некого сверхъестественного создания. У неё появляется способность к дыханию и сну, несмотря на то, что она была сконструирована людьми, а части её тела искусственные (руки – наглядный пример). Сама она описывает себя как «созданную человеком», что может означать, что её тело, в котором она живет, произведено руками человека, хотя многие ее действия и говорят о том, что она – нечто, обладающее великой силой. Кукла не может быть убита и при взаимодействии она может использовать отголоски крови, чтобы повышать силу охотников. Кукла – единственное существо в игре, чья кровь имеет чистый, белый, бледный оттенок. Кровь существ космического рода, таких как Посланники Небес и Небесные отпрыски, окрашена в серый цвет. После того как вы получите одно очко озарения и поговорите с Куклой, она расскажет охотнику, что «она здесь, чтобы ободрить твой нездоровый дух». В англиской версии это звучит как «I will be here for you, to embolden your sickly spirit», в локализации же утерян смысл: «Я помогу тебе поддержать твой слабый дух». Это может быть отсылкой к чудовищному проклятию игрока, и она здесь, чтобы помочь ему бороться с этой слабостью. Опираясь на руну «След когтя» и инструмент «Рев чудовища», сущность монстра существует внутри сердца каждого человека. Возможно, Кукла пытается наставлять охотника на его пути, чтобы он превзошёл человечество и стал высшей сущностью для сражения с чудовищем внутри. Позже в игре, после победы над Ром и наступления Кровавой Луны, Кукла скажет: «Добрый охотник... Твоё присутствие как-то успокаивает... Я чувствую отголоски древности, они звучат в твоих венах...». Отголоски крови являются волей убитых врагов. Кукла упоминает, что она чувствует «отголоски древности, они звучат в твоих венах...», это означает, что она ощущает волю древних, волю Великих внутри охотника. Также Кукла посчитает присутствие охотника успокаивающим после того как он поглотит отголоски крови Рома. Это предполагает то, что охотник становится более человечным и менее чудовищным. Кукла – единственный NPC в игре, который проявляет своего рода материнскую заботу по отношению к охотникам. Она никогда не сопротивляется, неважно, сколько бы игрок не бил её или сколько бы раз не убивал, она продолжит повторять: «Конечно… Я действительно люблю тебя». Соответственно описанию маленького украшения для волос, как и сета Куклы, её одежда была сделана с великой любовью, граничащей с манией, и излучает едва чувствуемое тепло. Описание слёзного кровавого самоцвета гласит: «Возможно, создатель куклы мечтал иметь друга, но напрасно». Видимо, что кто бы ни создал Куклу, он искал общения, чтобы облегчить своё одиночество. Многие предполагают, что создателем её был Герман, учитывая, что в старой заброшенной мастерской можно найти безжизненную куклу и маленькое украшение для волос. Примечания * В дословном переводе с японского «отголоски крови» переведены как «dying wishes of blood» — «гаснущие желания крови». Фактически, Кукла переводит жажду крови охотника в его силу. * Отвечает на жесты игрока: на поклон — поклоном, в ответ на провокационные жесты немного наклоняет голову, на забавные же в ответ хлопает. * При повышении уровня Кукла просит охотника закрыть глаза, но в меню повышения уровня можно увидеть, что его глаза открыты. * В игре есть сет Куклы. Его можно получить в небольшом сундуке, который находится в локации «Старая заброшенная мастерская». * Если в локации «Старая заброшенная мастерская» подойти к кукле и через Монокуляр посмотреть на её руки, можно увидеть, как она время от времени дёргает двумя пальцами. * В локации «Старая заброшенная мастерская» на полке шкафа лежит украшение-гребень, которое можно отдать Кукле. В таком случае игрока ждёт небольшой монолог Куклы, которая предаётся воспоминаниям, рассказывает об эмоциях, переполняющих её, затем, в качестве благодарности, отдаёт игроку слёзный камень. * Куклу можно убить, но при этом она все равно повысит игроку уровень, а во время следующего посещения Cна охотника попросту воскреснет. * Кукла иногда может заснуть, а ещё реже молится у надгробного камня, который позже стал отправным для локаций дополнения «The Old Hunters». * Одна из некоторых NPC в игре, имеющих необычный белый цвет крови (также мастер Виллем и некоторые создания инопланетной внешности). * Куклу озвучивает Иветта Мурадасилова, которая также озвучивала Деву в чёрном из игры Demon's Souls. * Из вырезанных диалогов можно понять, что эти диалоги проходят в самом конце игры, потому что она говорит, что так или иначе, сон принадлежит охотнику. Но возможно, что задумывалась четвертая концовка. *Одеяние куклы внешне схоже с одеянием зимних фонарей. Галерея 1= Кукла - 33.png |-| 2= Кукла - 40.png |-| 3= Bloodborne™ 20150506205511-4.png |-| 4= Bloodborne™ 20150529005320-2.png |-| 5= Bloodborne™ 20150529005438-2.png |-| 6= Bloodborne™ 20150506205901.png |-| 7= Кукла.jpg |-| 8= Кукла1.png |-| 9= Кукла_арт.jpg |-| 10= Bloodborne™_20150506210509.jpg |-| 11= Кукла в профиль.png |-| 12= Bloodborne™ 20150506205734-2.png |-| 13= Bloodborne™ 20150506205548-2.png |-| 14= Bloodborne™ 20150508215946.png |-| 15= Bloodborne™ 20151022010238.png |-| 16= Bloodborne™ 20151202215242.png |-| 17= Image-bloodborne-doll-03.jpg Категория:Персонажи